


兔女郎

by boommarta



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta





	兔女郎

1  
当时他在车前座上抱着一个女人做爱。那是他的大学同学，以及已经连续打炮一个星期的炮友，他觉得他们可能会发展成固定炮友，如果性爱契合，成为情侣也不算出人意料。这个女孩——是叫丽萨还是什么？是他读大学以来操过的最猛的一个姑娘，这一次结束后她的肩膀估计会被车顶撞青。然后他们再到咖啡馆喝点什么，谈论这次的性爱，或者毕业论文，差不多算个约会。尼克从没想过会和谁发展到这一步，但这一刻到来了也不觉得特殊或者需要勇气，他心底有一部分认为的确是时候了。甚至有那么几个恍惚的瞬间，女孩汗涔涔地从他身上爬下去，当着他的面穿上运动背心，有些下垂的白色乳房在他眼前放松地晃动，他还会沉溺在一种麻醉的愉悦里，有些轻佻地想到：要不结婚也好，生几个小孩，再留点胡子，放任自己成为啤酒肚丈夫，过一眼望得到头的平稳的生活。这种想法要是放在以前可是尼克的噩梦，在十五六岁的时候，尼克最害怕的就是变成普通人。

尼克在一个不怎么发达的小镇上长大，从小他的愿望就是逃出那一片小小的安静又局限的天空，因此考上大学后他就再没有回去过，他也不喜欢回忆以前的事，但是他却频频想起一个人，刚开始他十分坚定自己要变得更优秀强大并且带上那个人一起逃离的想法，虽然之前和那个人闹过不愉快，但是他相信所有的争吵和误会最终都会变成他们以后漫长的幸福生活里的消遣闲谈。可日子久了，他记忆里那个人的模样渐渐和最初有了出入，他意识到这一点还是有一天突然想到那人的某一处应该有颗痣，而他已经理所当然地遗忘了很久。然后他忘记了和那个人做爱的感受，他只知道再没有人可以给他带来那种愉快——也许不是那个人有多厉害，而要归功于他当初只是个经验不足的少年，一次手活就能让他爽翻。最后他想他可能也没有那么爱他了，他忘记了那种在胸腔灼烧的爱情，那样的爱情曾使他惊慌地哭泣。他仍然常常想起那个人，他为那个人改变了很多，理应把一些情绪和行事的逻辑和那人联系在一起，他只是很难再找到当初的冲动和坚定。

车身愈晃愈猛，尼克在一种要翻车的荒诞恐慌里忽然感到全身的神经末梢都开始苏醒，在他体内同时响起无数起小型爆炸，热辣疼痛——就是这种感觉，他在一片耀眼的白色光晕里看见那个人的脸，清晰、熟悉，仍然年轻艳丽，就像一瞬的时空错位，或者天堂的门打开，圣洁的光和伟大的交响曲溢出，把他这一辈子的快乐都凝缩在这恩赐的一场幻觉里。年轻的爱情猛地蹿起，终于又燃烧起来。他在一阵癫痫般的抽搐里度过漫长难忍的愉悦。其实只有几秒钟，他很快恢复心跳，回到地面，拥抱住女孩湿透的身体。为什么我不能爱她呢？尼克漫不经心地捏着女孩的屁股想，也许待会喝咖啡可以正式问问她的名字。他疲惫而走神，被一种淡淡的、可怕的猜想攥住：或许他的快乐永久地被那个人支配了，就像是一个幻影、一个幽灵缠住了他的幸福，他会在两种情况下不停地看见他——枯燥的生活中终于闪耀起来的时刻，以及垂垂老矣、死神降临的时刻。

2  
那正是在尼克十五六岁的年纪，他和几个朋友在酒馆聊天，这一片的治安不太好，也不会管他们是否到了可以喝酒的年纪，他刚学会抽烟，有时还会被呛到，但他仍然像模像样地握着酒瓶，眯着眼睛一大口一大口地抽烟，甚至有几次还有人鬼鬼祟祟地凑过来问他有没有货。他装得挺是那么回事，有时聊着聊着想到一道题的做法，拿出作业本来算公式的样子像在清算借出去的高利贷。

彼时尼克正在和朋友嘲笑着新来的文学老师的口音，一个体态纤长的兔女郎不知从哪里闪了出来，摇晃着毛绒绒的尾巴经过。尼克随手在兔女郎的屁股上拍了一下——不知是着了什么魔，或许是扮坏小子入了戏，一时兴起玩的戏码。兔女郎低呼着往前一趔趄，从端着的盘子里滚落一个黑色小盒。兔女郎慌慌张张地弯腰去捡，被尼克抢先一步。那时尼克还全然不知润滑油用来做什么，瞥了一眼就还了回去，他这样毫不在意的举动反而被兔女郎当成一种轻视和侮辱，当兔女郎粗鲁地从他手里夺过小盒，尼克这才分出一点注意力抬起头，看见一张稚嫩而漂亮的男孩的脸蛋，化了妆，但仍然可以看出是个男孩，也许是因为对方并没有戴假发。男孩咬着下唇，眼圈发红，一副恼怒又颇为委屈的模样。尼克下意识觉得对方不应该露出这样的神色，但是他并不讨厌，甚至兴致高涨起来，又抬手扯了一把男孩大腿上的袜夹：“喂，小姐，给我倒杯酒？”

如果说第一次是装坏上了头，第二次就完全不是那么回事了，因为尼克并不是真正的坏小子，他只在自己身上使坏，向别人耍流氓是他想都没想过的事，更别说其实他还是个处男。他能看出他的两个同伴也很惊讶，不过偏向于赞许和崇拜，他记得上个礼拜他们还在煤球——也就是他们合伙养的仓鼠的葬礼上哭泣、念悼词，并且宣誓谁也不把举行葬礼的事说出去。那时他们彼此心里都默认他们是个假装凶狠的老好人团体，而他们以做老好人为耻。不过现在尼克会调戏兔女郎了，他在这个小团队里的地位立马遥遥领先。尼克洋洋得意了一会，察觉到兔女郎窘迫的脸色后又迟疑地收回了手，他差点说了抱歉，但在兄弟们感叹的目光下还是忍住了。

“请不要这样。”兔女郎的眼睛可怜兮兮地闪烁。

“不要怎样？”尼克茫然了，“你不为我们服务吗？”

“我不为你们服务。”兔女郎皱起眉，似乎有些生气。不远处有位中年男人站起来，朝兔女郎没好气地招呼：“什么事耽误这么久？”

“我就来了，先生。”兔女郎扬起下巴回道。

“你怎么为他服务？”尼克不依不饶。

“今天我只为他服务。”兔女郎几乎是咬牙切齿，他不想再搭理尼克，踩着高跟鞋转身离开，白色的兔尾巴在尼克眼前俏皮地跳动。

眼睁睁看着兔女郎投入中年人的怀抱，谅尼克再迟钝也明白了。也是在那一刻，透过尼克白痴般尴尬的脸色，兔女郎识破了尼克是个臭屁小处男的身份。

“我会把他搞到手。”尼克用夹着烟的手朝兔女郎那边指指。他不是没有说过这种大话，但在以前他断不会付诸实践，今天情况可不相同，整个小团体都相信他会做点可耻的事，包括他自己。一直以来，小团队的每个人都相信自己会有豁然开朗（在做个问心无愧的混球方面）的一天，今天就是尼克那个注定的日子，其余两人都佩服又宽容地快速接受了。尼克也半是轻浮半是认真地想：保不准是我心底的邪恶终于苏醒了呢。于是他在大伙的期待下，被青少年的意气和自尊心推向可口的成人世界。那时的他还没有意识到自己被兔女郎吸引，他总是把所有注意力都放在相信自己是个坏蛋上。

“可是你没有钱。”汤姆——他的伙伴之一说道。

“那可不一定咧，听说他们做这行的也没有那么贵——甚至说，很便宜的。”他的另一位伙伴保罗接话，并看着兔女郎自顾自点点头，“他肯定比女的便宜。”

尼克也望向兔女郎，对方正靠在中年男人的怀里吃吃地笑，柔软得像某种软体动物，没有男人的支撑和怀抱会立马散架似的。原来如此，尼克想，兔女郎就应该是这样顺从而受人摆布的。可兔女郎半怒半怯的神情就像入侵他大脑的病毒一样顽固频繁地出现在他眼前，别扭却顺眼得多。

中年男人品尝——用一种更恶心卖力的方式啃咬——兔女郎的脖颈的时候，就像狼叼住了猎物，兔女郎并不表现得像个猎物，而是立马歪过脑袋温顺地垂下眼帘。兔女郎那副毫无波澜的、死气沉沉的脸色让尼克明白，兔女郎在这样的日子里待了很久，以至于把自己当成一件物件已是熟能生巧十分习惯的事，兔女郎早已不是会受惊或者害怕的猎物，而成为没有尊严的小宠物，只懂得讨主人欢心、毫无自我与忠诚，谁施舍食物就会和谁亲近。尼克觉得自己该厌恶他，可这时兔女郎朝他抬起眼睛，麻木又戚戚地扫他一眼，露出一个没有生气的微笑——那绝对是一个没有感情的微笑，甚至不该称为一个表情，可那就像被精准计量好了，成为一个冷酷又色情的举动。尼克不得不立刻夹紧双腿，突然的动作立马引来其余两位同伴好奇的目光，为此他不得不咳嗽两声，欲盖弥彰地放下大话：“瞎操什么心，不用钱我也搞得到他。”

3  
这并非尼克第一次跟踪别人，十三岁的时候他们男生之间流行跟踪女孩子，他也凑了个热闹。但兔女郎让这一次跟踪变得不同寻常——变得更像个变态会做的事。也许是尼克长大了，不应该跟踪别人了，但尼克还挺开心自己像个变态。

从门缝里看到兔女郎和别人做爱就如同尼克买的路边摊三流色情小说在现实活色生香地上演，不过他没有胆子跟着撸管，他出了很多汗，腿蹲得发麻，老二坚挺地抵住裤裆，他悄悄松了松拉链。尼克期盼着兔女郎会抬眼与他对视，就像小说里写的，朝他露出挑逗的表情，舔舌头、眨眼睛，可恐惧又让尼克把自己藏得更加严实，兔女郎也被中年男人遮住，只不时隔着男人的肩晃出一抹绯红，他在性爱里故作的哭泣声让尼克眼前没来由笼罩一层红色烟雾，就像房间里刚发生了一场谋杀案。尼克在血腥的幻觉和异样的兴奋、惊慌中打颤，喘息声把自己吓了个好歹。忽然的安静，一根细且锐利的尖叫持续在尼克脑海里穿插，画面失真而鲜活起来，挂在男人腰上雪白干瘦的腿打滑、抽搐，粉红的脚趾蜷缩、脚跟胡乱在男人后背磨蹭——尼克感到眼球后方一阵压迫，眼眶发热，小腹像打起了结，他猝然一个哆嗦，腿间一热，畅快地射了出来。门缝被尼克撞开了一点，他战战兢兢（大部分原因是他无法忍受生理上的欢愉）地后撤，发觉似乎没有引起注意，才软着腿站起来，移到草丛后边，发着抖蹲下身子。

尼克目送中年男人离开后才站起身，却被打开门的兔女郎撞了个正着。此刻的兔女郎早已换下了装扮，浑身赤裸，也不避嫌，抱着手靠住门框，放任软绵绵的性器大喇喇挂在腿间，好整以暇地朝尼克挑眉：“进来？”

操你的当然。尼克把“操你的”吞回肚子里，扭扭捏捏地进了屋，经过门口的时候兔女郎把脸别开让出一点空间，露出脖子上的吻痕，尼克没敢往下看，他都来不及思索自己为什么胆怯。

“你刚才就蹲在外面看？随时有人会过来，而你那样很好笑，你知道的吧？”兔女郎露出一个讥讽的笑容。

“不是的我……”

“我看见你把门推开了一条缝。”兔女郎说，“就在我们快做完的时候。”

“该死。”这个词被尼克不小心小声说出来了，他看见兔女郎笑得更厉害，然后他发现兔女郎的眼睛是绿色的，在屋内不太强的光线下呈现一点灰。

“所以，你想做？”兔女郎坐回床上，朝尼克懒洋洋伸出手做了个数钱的手势。

一走近这张床尼克就被淫靡的骚味儿熏得直皱眉。他仍然没有把拉链拉上，兔女郎的手指钻了进来，拽住他的裤子把他拉近床沿，解开他的纽扣，再扒下他的内裤，一整套动作流畅快速，甚至轮不到尼克做出反应。“处男要加钱哦。”兔女郎朝他眨眨眼，低下头又立马失笑，“你完事了？你碰了这小家伙了吗？”他似乎挺兴奋的，伸手抓住尼克的小兄弟，打量什么新鲜玩意似的把玩。

尼克窘迫得满脸通红，却不敢动弹，直想要高举双手以示投降：“所以，嘿，要不你……你可以操我啊，我不收你钱，怎么样？”

“不是这么算的。”兔女郎皱起眉，似乎受到了极大的冒犯。

“我保证我可以让你快乐……”

“你是个处男，你不可以保证。”兔女郎气呼呼地反驳，“我不需要快乐，而我才可以保证让你快乐！我擅长这个！”他就像和尼克抢夺某种权利似的，接着急冲冲地给尼克做起手活，没几下就让叫喊着抗议的尼克缴械投降，而小尼克也很争气地又立起来，不过这次仍然很快射了出来。“我说了我很擅长。”兔女郎扬起笑容，心情眼见又迅速好起来，得意洋洋地把尼克的精液抹得尼克大腿上到处都是，他甚至变本加厉地低头舔舐，抬起脸来的时候咧出粉色湿漉的舌头，终于朝尼克露出一个“像小说里写的那样”的挑逗的表情。

不管怎样，至少也算是“搞过了”，但尼克没有离开——他也不知道他是怎么和兔女郎一起躺在骚味四溢的床上、忍受着精液在腿间冷却的尴尬聊起天的。兔女郎问他要不要吃泡泡糖，他拒绝了，给自己点上一根烟，然后他看见兔女郎从床头抓了一把泡泡糖一个一个往嘴里塞。

“哇哦。”

“我知道。我在企图自杀。”兔女郎说，看起来有些认真。

“什么？”尼克觉得匪夷所思。

兔女郎立马笑出声：“开玩笑的。我相信自己是幸运的。”

“这又是哪跟哪？”

“泡泡糖吃多了会得癌症的。”兔女郎说，又回到一本正经的样子，“我妈就是这么病的。但是我和她一样喜欢吃泡泡糖，我却活着。”

“哦，抱歉，我不知道这个……你是因为你妈吗？你知道……就是……”

“和别人做爱吗？”兔女郎毫不介意，“不是，我爸把我卖了。”

“为了给你妈治病？”

“屁，他欠了一屁股债。”

“抱歉……”

“别抱歉，我妈也很糟糕，我是说，她是病了，但那不妨碍她仍然是个讨厌鬼，老实说，她死的时候我还松了口气呢，终于没有人整天喊我婊子窝囊废了，她在最后说不出话来的日子里还每天用意念在辱骂我，我发誓这是真的。”

“哦……”尼克不知该作何反应。

“我爸把我卖掉的第一天，我被轮奸了，还被注射了毒品，过了几天我昏昏沉沉醒来，就像一长条布满痛觉神经的软糖，一点力气也没有，还痛得他妈要死。我也许被简单抢救了一下，毕竟谢天谢地我没有在自己的呕吐物里醒来——反正我活下来了，没有染上毒瘾也没有得艾滋，靠，你能想象吗？就是在那一天我决定自己是他妈的幸运儿，我可以想吃多少泡泡糖就吃多少泡泡糖。”兔女郎扭过头朝尼克做了个鬼脸，“也许我也有一点点想自杀，就想看看上帝能容忍我到什么地步。”

尼克想要张嘴，又被兔女郎打断了：“你要是敢安慰我，我把你鸡巴剪了。”

“我去！我只是想说，烟也不是好东西，你应该试试。”尼克说，“然后再吃泡泡糖，这样你既可以挑战上帝底线，又可以甜甜的。”

“搞不懂你。”兔女郎笑起来，从尼克指间接过香烟。

“你才是让人搞不懂的那一个。”尼克说。

兔女郎从嘴里把一大团刚嚼软的粉色泡泡糖吐到一张糖纸上，转头试着抽了一小口烟：“没啥味啊？”

“你抽这么点，能有什么味？”

兔女郎不解，再次把香烟凑到嘴边，思索半晌又抽一口，这次立马被呛得咳嗽不止，开始骂脏话：“操！辣死了！”他的脸皱成一团，咳出眼泪来。尼克被逗得大笑不止，兔女郎在此时显得幼稚又愚蠢，显得更像他的同龄人，他这才意识到兔女郎的确与他是差不多大的，可能还没有成年。他又被自己“软弱的感情”打败了，凑近兔女郎搂住他的腰，吻了口他的脸颊。

“干嘛？”兔女郎撇嘴，没有把脸别开。他抬手把烟在床头摁灭，把嚼过的泡泡糖又塞到嘴里，这次可能嚼进去了一些糖纸。

“你叫什么名字啊？”

“不告诉你。”兔女郎吐着泡泡糖漫不经心地说。

不告诉你。听起来就像班上的女同学一样。尼克从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的五块钱：“我给你钱，买你的名字行吗？”

兔女郎一把夺过纸币：“做梦，这是我给你撸管的钱。”他哼了声，转过身把脸埋进尼克怀里。过了会尼克感觉胸膛炽热地微微震动，兔女郎的声音模糊响起，“格兰特，你可以叫我格兰特。”

那天他又和格兰特黏在一起享受了两次手枪。


End file.
